1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is for a device that assists in holding a skirt or dress in place.
2. Background
Skirts and dresses are a common form of attire. However, in windy conditions, the lower portion can blow upwards, causing a potentially embarrassing situation for the wearer. Attempts have been made to solve this problem, but these have several shortcomings.
Other devices are merely ornamental, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. D457,465, entitled “WOMEN'S GARMENT CLIP” to Hollingsworth et al., issued on May 21, 2002. This device is a clip shaped like a human hand. Although it is intended to keep wind from blowing a skirt upward, it can only attach to the “bottom, side, or front of a skirt or dress.” Therefore, a user cannot conceal this device and must be content with displaying it as a fashion accessory. The aesthetic design also indicates that it is meant to be seen.
Another ornamental device, described in U.S. Pat. No. 724518, entitled “SKIRT ELEVATOR” to Sutton, issued on Apr. 7, 1903 holds down a skirt in the wind by hanging a set of weights from approximately the waist area of the skirt. The weights hang down at the user's sides on the outside of the skirt, thereby pinning it down to the user's body when a gust of wind tries to raise it up. However, this device must be worn on the outside of the garment in plain sight in order to work. Further, a user may eventually find the weights hanging at her side tiring, and the weights constantly hitting her legs could prove uncomfortable. Another problem with this device is that the clips and weights tend to grab the garment in a way that wrinkles it or pulls it away from a proper fit by not allowing the garment to hang naturally.
Other solutions to this problem involve sewing weights into the hem of a skirt or dress. Although it can be effective, this method permanently alters the skirt. The weights are not easily detachable for washing or on occasions where they are not needed. Further, adding and removing weights from a skirt in this manner can cause excessive wear and tear on the garment.
What is needed is a device that effectively holds a skirt, dress, or other garment in place under windy conditions, while still being concealable, detachable, and harmless to the garment.